Renesmee's Teenage Years
by marissa.smith.9883
Summary: Sequel to Renesmee's Childhood. After quite a dramatic childhood, all Renesmee wants is a peaceful time. And she gets it, for a while, at least. New emotions come into play, and old ones resurface. Lies are told, hearts are broken. Will Renesmee make it through her teenage years? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N Hello everyone! I just want to thank everyone for all the amazing reviews for the end of Renesmee's Childhood. It meant so much to me. I hope you like this story too. It has longer chapters and hopefully it's just as enjoyable as Renesmee's Childhood. If you haven't read the first book, I wouldn't recommend reading this one. You will be hopelessly confused. Thanks everyone, enjoy!)_

Chapter 1

(Renesmee)

It had been about four years since I came home. The house for Mikkel's family was built and they were living in it. I had made amends with everyone in my family and we were all comfortable with each other now. Sheila and Mikkel were more my aunt and uncle than parents. Sometimes I still slipped up and called them Mama and Papa, but I was trying.

My growing had slowed significantly and I still looked about fourteen. We had celebrated my fifth birthday about a month ago and this time, no presents came from my parents. It stung a little, but I knew that I was always on their minds. I just wish they would finally come home.

My days were the same. I would wake up at about eight in the morning, eat breakfast with my 'cousins' and hang out with Jacob and the pack until bed time. I had become closer with Nadine. She was about seventeen and was going to be fully grown soon. It had taken a while to get over Cody, but we all eventually accepted that he was in a better place now.

My life was pretty much perfect. I should have known that nothing can stay perfect for long.

"That's not fair, Quil!" I shriek happily. All of Jake's pack, him, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, and Joshua (a new wolf), were in wolf form. Claire was on Quil's back and we were playing tag. My 'cousins,' as I liked to call Mikkel's children, were all playing with us.

"You can't tag team!" I protest again. He just laughs in his wolfy way and so does his partner in crime. "I'll get you, Nadine!" I shout.

I jump onto her back and cling on tightly. It's sort of awkward with me being physically fourteen and her only seventeen. She was almost fully grown; only a few more months. It had been four years since I left South America with Mikkel's family. Now, the Santiago's (Mikkel's last name) were half in charge of the vampires. Nahuel and Victoria were currently residing in Italy, using the Volturi's castle. Some people had problems with it, but everyone respected my family and they knew the Vegas were close friends.

"Boys and girls! And Jacob!" Grandma Esme calls. Jake barks his protest and I laugh. "Time for dinner!" We all rush inside and I grab Claire so Quil can go phase. All the wolves take off to phase in the woods. I called all the pack aunt or uncle. Uncle Sam's pack came over a lot, but Jake's pack never left! They were always here. All the wives and girlfriends of the pack that knew about us were my aunts too. Except Claire, of course. Even the 'wolf girls' as I called them came over a lot.

As we all settled at the large table, I laugh at our circumstances. The vampires went from just having me to feed, to having 18 and sometimes more.

All of the half-breeds had different food choices. And as it turns out, we all have different growing patterns too. James and Natalia reached full maturity in just three years, while Logan took nine. Some of us can go a long time without blood, while others have to hunt every other day.

My relationship with Jacob was getting stronger. I was always with him. He had taken to sleeping in the guest room Sunday through Friday. He would go home on Saturday to see his dad though.

I was confused though. Lately, whenever Jake was near me, or when he smiled at me in just the right way, it sent tingles from my head to the tips of my toes. It was like being nervous, but I liked this feeling. I don't know what it means, though.

I had started to develop curves. My hips got slightly wider and my chest had grown. I remembered when I had gotten breasts.

 _I woke up and sat up quickly in my bed. As I did, something felt different. My chest felt heavier. I looked down to see two round globes sticking out. They weren't that big, but they were different. I screamed, not comprehending what they were._

 _Jacob came running with Alice on his heels. When he burst through my door, he saw my chest through my night gown and his eyes bulged. Aunt Alice pushed him out and called for Rose. Nadine came with them, seeing as she was here early today._

 _Tears were pouring down my face as I clutched the blankets up to my chin. "Aunt Alice! What's wrong with me?" I sobbed. She just laughed lightly and stroked my hair._

 _"_ _Nothing is wrong with you, Nessie, baby." She soothed._

 _I sniffed. "There's not?" Rose laughed and her and Nadine came over and sat in my bed. That led to an awkward sex talk and a conversation I never wanted to have with my grandpa._

 _Aunt Alice had gone up to his office with me after getting me a bra. "Carlisle, we need to talk about Renesmee's menstrual cycle. Nadine and Natalia are here to help."_

 _Natalia looked at me. "Okay, Ness. You know what a period is, right?" I nodded. "Well, we don't bleed. We just get cramps and mood swings for a couple days a month. We don't know about reproduction because none of us has ever had a mate."_

 _Grandpa was writing all of this down in his medical journal. It was labeled half-breeds. After that, we went bra shopping and when we came home, I was mortified to hear Uncle Emmet talking to Jake about how big a girl's breasts would usually get. It was awkward around Jake for a few days, but he was like my brother. Well, more of a best friend. Now, we could talk about anything. I was grateful for my Jake._

"You gonna eat Ness?" Jake asks, snapping me out of my reverie. I nod and place a small spoonful of mashed potatoes in my mouth. My favorite type of food was breakfast foods, but I could eat other things.

Jacob laughs and talks as I stare at him. He looks exactly the same as he did when I was born. I knew that being a wolf meant that you couldn't age until you stopped phasing, but he could stop anytime he wanted to.

"When will you stop phasing, Jakey?" I ask him suddenly. Aging meant getting older and getting older meant death.

He looks at me with a slightly panicked look. "I don't think I'll ever stop, Ness." He says like he's picking his words carefully. Relief floods through me, but there is still curiosity.

"Why not?"

"Ummm… will you accept me saying 'when you're older?'" I glare at him and slowly shake my head.

"Okay then. Uh, well, I love being a wolf! And your mom is my best friend." He nods as if proud of himself for saying that. A wave of disappointment washes over me. I had been desperately hoping that he was staying immortal because of me. I knew that imprinting meant he was my best friend, but maybe it wasn't strong.

I just smile back at him and continue eating, the taste now bitter in my mouth. I shovel it in anyway, not wanting anyone to see there was anything wrong.

My crush on Jacob felt so wrong in my mind. He had changed my diapers when I was little and he only saw me as a three year old. He saw me do all kinds of embarrassing things. There was no way he would ever want me.

I knew what I felt for him, but I also knew that it was wrong. Jake would find a wife or something and she would probably be human so he would stop phasing.

I loved Jacob, with all my heart. And that's why I could never tell him how I feel.

I was sitting on the couch after dinner when the door bursts open.

"Carlisle! There's a scent coming towards us!" Seth pants heavily. I bolt to my feet.

"Why didn't you attach them, idiot!" I scream at him. He raises his eyebrows at me. "My family could be in danger!" I am beyond angry. He was putting my cousins at risk.

"We sort of recognized the scent! I didn't want to attack them in case they were friends!" His voice is guarded. I snarl at him and project. _You stupid mutt!_

He glowers at me as I run out the door. "Guys! Nadine! James! Get over here now!" They hear the intensity in my voice and run over to me. Rose, Emmet, Jasper, and everyone come over and we get into a formation. The hybrids are in the middle. Jacob in wolf form barks lightly and the pack joins our defensive stance.

Mikkel stands directly in front of me with Nadine on the right of him. Jacob stands to the left of me.

We are all tense as the intruders come closer to the yard. They break through the trees, and my heart bursts out of my chest. They slow to a human paced walk, hesitantly coming closer.

"MOMMY!" I scream as loud as I can. They're back! They're home!

I try to run to them, desperate to be in their arms. I take a step forward and Mikkel lifts me in his arms. His arms that usually comfort me are now restraints, holding me from my parents.

I thrash against him. "Let me go! I want my Daddy!" My voice is strained as I scream my protests.

"Stop it, Renesmee! We don't know if they are still your parents! They could be completely different" Mikkel snaps. The rest of my family is frozen with shock, just staring at them.

I lock eyes with my mother. They are full of venom tears. "Of course they are! Now let me go you bastard!" I clamp my teeth down on Mikkel's arm and he drops me. I break out of Nadine's hold and run to my parents. I barely register the teenager with them.

I fling myself against my mother and she falls to her knees in front of me. I collapse against her, sobbing. "My baby! My baby girl!" Mommy's voice is weak.

"I missed you so much, Mommy!" I exclaim. My actions are so out of character for my physical self. I look about thirteen but I was acting like a five year old. (Which I really was.)

I feel Daddy's cold arms wrap around me too, and I am complete. My world is finally back together.

We sit there for a half hour, just crying and holding each other. The rest of them went inside.

"Mom?" A little boy's voice asks.

I turn my head to see the sixteen year old. "Eddie?" I ask. He should be so much younger, even for accelerated growing. He nods his head. I fling myself at him, knocking him to the ground. I hold him against me in a tight hug.

His hand rests on my arm and he starts projecting. _I'm sorry; I had to tell Mom and Dad about projecting. I missed you, Renesmee!_

 _I missed you too, Eddie._

Mom and Dad come over and pull us both into their laps. My mom starts talking and I give her my full attention.

"I just want to say that I am so sorry, baby girl. We shouldn't have left. I'm sorry. We have Eddie's powers under control. He can apparently cause immense pain to someone if he wants to."

I flinch at this. So much like Cody. And it's like his name is my trigger. Tears pour down my face and I choke back my sobs.

"Who's Cody?" Dad asks. I project to all of them without touch. Every second after they left. My weeks of sadness, my birthday, leaving, the Volturi coming, the battle.

 _Oh, and I died._ I added on as an afterthought. Mom and Eddie's eyes grow wide and my Dad flinches in pain.

 _I died. Grandpa says it was from a broken heart because Jake died too!_ Jacob is chortling in his wolfy way at my mom's shock. I hadn't realized I was projecting to him too. After explaining my death to my family, I look at Jacob.

 _Go phase!_ I order him. He runs off and returns in a pair of shorts. He sits cross legged next to my dad, whose lap I was in.

Without even thinking about it, I climb out of Dad's lap and into Jake's. HIs fingers find my hair and he starts putting it in a French braid. I shake my head so he stops and I lean backwards, resting my head on his shoulder.

Only then do I take in my parent's faces. They are full of rejection and hurt.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. I was always hurting people, no matter what I do!

But wait, they hurt me. They broke me. I sit up. "Actually, I'm not sorry. I guess I'm not being completely honest. I'm still angry! I want you to feel the same rejection that I did. You may be my biological parents, but Mikkel and Sheila, Rose and Emmet, and all of them have done a better job than you. You guys suck at parenting! I hate that you left without a proper goodbye! I hate that you left me here and never once called to say hi! You missed my first five birthdays! You missed going bra shopping for the first time! You missed my entire childhood! And you made me miss Eddie's! You took away my chance to see my baby brother grow up because you were too selfish to share him with us!"

Mom's eyes fill with venom tears. "No!" I snap. "You don't get to cry. It was your choice to abandon me. I've come to my senses now. I hate you, and I'll never stop hating you for my entire existence!" I am beyond angry at this point.

"Maybe later I'll accept you back in my life, but for now, you are nothing to me." I spit, standing up and walking away.

Jacob follows after me quickly. I stomp up to my room and fling myself on my bed. Jake comes over and snuggled against me.

"I really don't want a lecture. I'm allowed to say what I feel." My voice is muffled by my blanket. Jake smoothed his hand over my hair.

"You're right, Ness. You're almost fifteen now. The last time they saw you, you looked seven. You're bound to be upset." I take comfort in his words.

"Maybe one day I'll let them back in my life, but for now, I don't want anything to do with them. I thought I was okay with it, but I was wrong. They hurt me, Jakey. And I don't want to forgive them. Am I a bad person?"

He shifts so we're both sitting up with me curled into his side. "Of course not, Ness! You're in the right here, not them. They messed up." His voice is firm and angry.

I nod. Jake picks me up and sets me on the floor, grabs my hand, and pulls me out the door. He runs down the stairs with me in tow.

My parents are sitting uncomfortably on the couch having a conversation with Carlisle. Everyone else was at Mikkel's house, desperate to be away from them. I knew that my aunts and uncles hated my parents for what they did to us. I hated them too. I guess it was like a club now.

"Renesmee…." My mother starts to say. I turn my head in the other direction, not wanting to see them. Jacob continues pulling me out the door.

"Jake!" I laugh. "Where are we going?" He lets go of my hand and runs into the woods. He comes back seconds later in wolf form. I hop on his back and he runs.

I rest my head on his back, staring at the sinking sun. I whisper in his ear, "Take me to the stars Jacob."

He howls happily and takes off as fast as he can. When I was upset, or angry, or even scared, Jacob and I would go up to the highest cliff in La Push and stare at the stars to calm me. No matter how cloudy it was, we could always see them, due to our heightened senses.

We got to the cliff in a record time, and Jacob stayed in the woods to phase. When he emerged, I was laying on my back, waiting for the sun to go down the rest of the way so the stars would appear.

He was wearing only a pair of Jean cutoffs that sent butterflies through my stomach. I sat up and shrugged off my jacket, revealing a form fitting, low cut black shirt. It would be hot with Jake lying right next to me.

I saw his eyebrows rise. "When'd you start wearing shirts like that?" My cheeks immediately colored and I stuttered out, "Uh… a little while ago?" My answer is more like a question.

"Huh." He grunts. We lie down on our backs next to each other and wait for the sun to go down.

I can't help my mind wandering to the look he gave me when I shed my jacket. I could only describe it as longing and desire. But I must me imagining things. He doesn't like me back.

I shake my head to rid these thoughts from my mind. The sky is black now. I stare at the stars and the full moon. Calmness washes over me and I feel myself relax. Jacob sighs contently. I move my hand over slightly so that the backs of our hands are touching.

A spark runs up my arm, but it feels nice. I breathe in and Jake's scent is strong. His maple syrup, woodsy smell is perfect. As I breathe in deeply, I realize that his presence calms me as much as the stars. Laying here with our hands touching, his scent surrounding us, and the stars and moon, I feel content. Better than I have in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ness!" A voice shouts. My eyes fly open and I immediately shut them again. Why is the sun out? I wonder to myself. "Nessie!" I place the voice now. It's Aunt Alice and her voice is frantic and scared.

"What?" I mutter groggily.

"Where have you been?" She shrieks as she comes closer. A groan comes from next to me and I notice that Jake is asleep on my right side.

"Sorry, Alice. We must have fallen asleep last night." Jacob says, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He is so sexy when he first wakes up.

"Um, whoa Ness. Strong emotions there." Uncle Jasper's voice comes out of nowhere. I blush fiercely when I realize that he felt what I felt. Jake looks at me curiously and I just shrug it off.

"Come on!" My aunt squeals.

"Have you guys seen Edward and Bella yet?" I ask stiffly. Alice's face goes form excited to angry. "I have no intention of seeing them. They'll probably just take off again."

He voice is angry and deeper than usual. Jasper nods in agreement and I grin. I loved that I wasn't the only one that hated them.

The four of us head back to the house. Instead of going in to our house, we head over to Mikkel's. My cousins are all inside, spread all over the house. "Can we leave yet?" Logan moans. I look at Sheila questioningly.

"Mikkel won't let them leave. He doesn't trust your parents." She explains.

"At this point, I don't know if I can either." I grumble, taking a seat on the couch between Nadine and Hailey. They both great me in a hug. Sophia is in the chair next to the couch, filing her nails, with Nathaniel sitting on the ground, leaning against her feet, and reading a book.

Logan and James are playing air hockey in the room next to the living room. They had a huge game room with all kinds of things in it.

Olivia is sitting at the bottom of the stairs, drawing in her sketch book I had gotten her for Christmas and Natalia is sitting behind her, probably day dreaming.

I can smell Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet in the back yard, more than likely sitting on the porch swing. Grandma and Grandpa are still at home with Bella and Edward and Eddie.

Jacob, of course, heads to the kitchen for something to eat. I get up from the couch and follow him. He stops in the middle of the kitchen and stares at the fridge. "Ness?"

I make a sound of acknowledgement and he continues. "Do you think you might want to cook something for me?" His voice is so innocent, like a child's.

"Sure." I head over to the refrigerator and look inside. "What are you in the mood for?" I ask him. Jake thinks for a moment, pressing his finger to his lips.

"Maybe Mac 'n' Cheese?" I give him a weird look. "Okay then." He usually chooses something like stake.

I grab some powdered cheese that we have and start the process. After about twenty minutes, it's done. I make Jacob a plate and set it in front of him.

"Love you, Ness." Jake says through a mouthful of food. His words send butterflies through my stomach. I giggle and sit with him, watching him eat.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask him after a few minutes. He swallows.

"I was thinking about spending the day with Emily and the rest of the pack." I nod.

"That sounds great! Can I go call Uncle Sam and ask?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I run to the house phone in the living room. Mikkel had insisted on a phone so Nahuel and Victoria could get a hold of them whenever.

I dial Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily's number and wait. After four rings, Aunt Emily picks up.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey, Aunt Emily!"

 _"_ _Hey, Ness. Is everything alright?"_

I giggle. "Everything's fine. Jake was just wondering if we could come over later."

 _"_ _That sounds great! A bunch of the other wolves wanted to, too, so we can have a cook-out. How does that sound?"_

"That sounds great! Would it be alright if we came a little early? To help set up and stuff. And maybe to talk to you."

 _"_ _That would be fine. Is everything alright Ness? You sound… off."_

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

We say our goodbyes and hang up. Jacob comes into the room just as I press the 'off' button.

"Go get ready." He says and I run up to my room. I throw on a hot pink skirt that's relatively short and has ruffles down it. I put on a white tank-top and a pink scarf that matches my skirt. I add a white bow and white and pink flats.

After checking myself in the mirror, I rush down the stairs to Jake's car. He starts the engine as soon as I get in.

We sit most of the ride in silence, but it's not uncomfortable. Nothing is ever awkward with my Jacob, except maybe my crush on him. I'm sure that Uncle Jasper knows, and now I guess so does my Dad, but I didn't care what he thought, to be honest.

As soon as we pull up the driveway to Aunt Emily's house, I jump out of the Rabbit and run inside before the car is fully stopped. I run into a large body at the door. I immediately hug Uncle Sam having smelt him. He bends over and lifts me into a hug.

"Uncle Sam! I'm too big for that now! I'm fourteen!" I laugh.

"You're still only five young lady! And you're just barely above my hip!" He teases. I stick my tongue out at my uncle.

Jacob comes up behind me as Sam sets me down. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" He says, his voice angry. I cringe into Uncle Sam's side.

"Yes?" I drag the word out.

"How many times do we have to tell you not to jump out of the car while it's still moving?"

"Jake, I'm half vampire, it's not like I'm, going to get hurt." I know my tone is wrong, but he's angering me.

"That's it! I'm taking you home!" When I don't budge, he glares at me. "Now, Renesmee!"

Fed up, I scream at him. "You're not my father!"

"No, I'm not! But your father left you, so you have to deal with me! So stop acting like a brat and listen to me!" His face turns apologetic as soon as the words leave his mouth. But instead of getting sad, I scream again.

"I hate you." Sam flinches at my cold and hate filled words. I turn and run into the house, locking myself in the bathroom. I sit on the edge of the bathtub, glaring at the floor.

Daringly, I say, just loud enough for Jake to hear me. "Asshole."

After a few seconds, his scent grows closer and his footsteps are loud and angry. He stops and starts talking to someone in hushed tones. A new scent comes closer, and I unlock the door and wrap my arms around Emily.

She walks me backwards and closes the door behind her. Her warm, vanilla scent makes me want to cry. So I do. I cry into her shoulder and she holds me as I do, like a true mother would do. Like my mother should do.

"He didn't mean it, Ness." Emily murmurs.

I press my hand to her face. _I was just so angry!_

"Tell me all about it, sweetheart."

So I project to her what all has happened since my parent's return. And, as I do, I realize how much I miss Leah. She had gone back to her new apartment in Seattle after I came home.

She just holds me for a few minutes before talking again. "Let's just forget about men for today. Come on, let's go cook for all those pigs."

I giggle and follow her downstairs, fully bent on ignoring Jake. But when I see him, I can't help it. His face is pained as he stares at me. It's almost like I'm not in control as I run to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and lifts my feet off the ground as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Ness. I didn't mean it. It's not true, though, I promise." I nod against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too. I should have listened to you. And I know that you were just trying to keep me safe."

He shakes his head. "But you're right; I'm not your father." I snort.

"Well, my dad's an ass, so…."

"Renesmee!" Emily snaps. I giggle. "You have to admit, it's sort of true. I didn't tell you, did I?" I say to Jake.

He raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"I swore at Uncle Emmet while Dad was in the other room and he had the audacity to ask Emmet why he was letting me swear. When I left, I heard Dad say under his breath, 'do not stomp away from me, young lady!' And Uncle Emmet just said, 'she's not your kid anymore, you abandoned her. She hates you, bro. We all do.' And walked away."

Sam and Jacob laugh with me, but Emily looks pissed. "That man has no right to tell you what to do. Come on, Sam; I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind." And she stomps out the door, grabbing her keys.

Uncle Sam stares open mouthed after her as she drives away. Fear starts to creep in. I run out the door and to the road. "Ness, she'll be okay!" Sam calls after me.

I run down the side of the road, letting my vampire speed kick in. I had inherited Dad's speed.

"Ness, come on! She's fine!"

I yell back, "Eddie!" One word and I practically hear Sam phase. I turn right and dive into the forest. Two wolves run by my side and Sam whines. I am going too slow.

Jacob runs closer to me and I jump on his back. Six more wolves join us and I put names to them. Leah, Seth, and Embry run on Jake's flank while Paul, Jared, and Brady run at Sam's flank.

We get to my house in a record time and see Emily climbing out of the car and running inside.

"Emily!" I scream as loud as I can, but she doesn't turn. I hop off of Jake's back and run to the house. It's empty, but I can hear commotion in the back yard.

I run out, and see my worst fear.


End file.
